


this doesn't usually happen

by BansheeLydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which Derek's jeans are too tight and Stiles helps out</p>
            </blockquote>





	this doesn't usually happen

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in response to trilliastra's post: "Imagine Derek trying to take his phone out of his pocket to call someone but the phone gets stuck because his jeans are that tight. "
> 
> (http://trilliastra.tumblr.com/post/74074406109/imagine-derek-trying-to-take-his-phone-out-of-his)
> 
> so all credit goes to her (also her blog is amazing).

“You’re back.”

Derek didn’t answer, just folded his arms. His eyebrows wriggled, communicating what Stiles was pretty sure was meant to be ‘what the hell are you doing here?’

Stiles didn’t go to the loft often. It didn’t exactly hold happy memories for him. The last time he’d been here, he’d watched Ethan and Aiden beat Scott into a bloody pulp. And now it was empty, it was definitely one of those places in town most likely for a murder to take place, all dark and creepy. 

But it was also one of the few places in Beacon Hills where no one would find him. When he needed peace, needed to be alone without interruption, when he needed to think, he came here. No one would suspect him of going to Derek’s loft of all places, except maybe Lydia, and she had yet to comment on it.

Except now it wasn’t as empty as he’d come to expect. 

“You know,” he said when Derek didn’t offer up anything more than a flat look. “We really could have used your help a couple of weeks ago. There was this whole thing with these hallucinations and doors and a werecoyote. Scott tried to call you.”

“I know. I was tied up.”

“You were tied up?” Stiles repeated incredulously. “You were – oh. You mean you were _literally_ tied up. But you’re back now. Any idea where Peter is? Is he out of town too?” 

“He was with me.”

“He was tied up too? Any chance you left him there?” Stiles asked hopefully.

A flicker of a smile appeared on Derek’s face. “I was tempted.”

Stiles grinned at that. The silence was awkward for a moment, Stiles gazing curiously at Derek – because he was actually _back_ and sans Cora and, as far as he could tell, Peter – and Derek staring him down, probably wondering why Stiles hadn’t got the hell out of his loft yet.

“You should call Scott.”

Derek shook his head, just slightly. “Scott doesn’t trust me.”

“And you don’t trust Scott. Brilliant basis for a friendship.” Stiles shrugged. “It doesn’t mean Scott wouldn’t want to know that you’re back.”

Another tense moment passed until Derek sighed, slipping his hand into his pocket to get his phone.

Except he didn’t pull his phone out. A whole minute passed with Derek’s hand jammed in his pocket and an expression on his face like he could smell something funky. 

“What – what are you doing?”

“Calling Scott.”

“Really? Interesting, ‘cause it kind of looks like you’re just awkwardly stood there with your hand in your pocket, dude.” Realization hit. “Oh my _god_ , your phone’s stuck, isn’t it?”

“It’s just caught,” Derek grunted, wriggling his hand slightly in an effort to free his phone.

Stiles couldn’t help it; he cracked up laughing, doubling over with the force of it, because sweet holy hell, this had to be one of the funniest things he’d seen in a while.

“Shut up.”

“Hey, not my fault you wear ridiculously tight jeans, buddy.”

“They’re not tight,” Derek grumbled.

“Sometimes you walk like you’ve had an accident. You need better fitting jeans.” Stiles watched Derek wriggle, trying to free his phone. “Want some help?” 

Derek looked pained. “ _Shut up_.”

Stiles shook his head and closed the distance between them. “My hand is smaller than yours. Move.” 

Derek actually complied, managing to free his hand from the confines of his pocket. “This doesn’t usually happen.”

Stiles just snorted, slipping his hand into Derek’s pocket and grasping the phone. It didn’t occur to him until after he’d managed to jiggle it free that he actually _had his hand in Derek’s pocket_ and that is a seriously weird situation to be in, but his amusement won out over any awkwardness and he held the phone out.

Derek snatched it out of his hand but didn’t offer any indication that he was going to call Scott, instead attempting to stare Stiles down, looking indignant and a little embarrassed.

“You know,” Stiles said, finally breaking the silence. “Those jeans are really tight. If you needed help getting out of them, I can totally offer my services there, too.”

Derek’s shoulders slumped and he looked resigned. “Yeah, okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: abansheewithoutherhuntress.tumblr.com; come talk Teen Wolf with me?


End file.
